Aftermath
by TiffanyNichelle
Summary: CarLo. This is the sequel to Interlude: Memory. Carly's got her memory back and she's going home to Port Charles! Chapter 2 added!
1. Default Chapter

_It's strange and slightly terrifying how a person can completely change overnight. To go to bed one person, secure in the knowledge that you are exactly who you think you are. Wrapped up tight in your husband's arms, knowing that everything tomorrow will be the same as it was yesterday. You are you, your husband is your husband, and the baby girl you created together is safe in the next room. Everything is right in the world. Everything is real. Everything is true. _

And then to have all your illusions shattered simply by waking up knowing the truth. Everything you thought was right is a lie. That man in the bed next you, the one who, even now, reaches for you in his sleep as you move away in horror? That man is not your husband. That man is a monster. And he has destroyed your life. 

* * *

Carly Corinthos stared at the sleeping form of Lorenzo Alcazar and tried not to scream. Sometime, during the night, her memory came back. With it came the realization that Lorenzo had been playing with her for a year. 

Carly clutched the top sheet to her chest as she scrambled away. _Lies_, she thought, _all of it was just a big lie_. All those times he assured her that yes, her memory would return one day but until then they could make new memories. Better memories. 

_The bastard._

She forced herself to take a breath and tried to calm down. Right now the last thing she needed was to become hysterical. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about the past year. 

Lorenzo began to stir and Carly debated running before he woke. She didn't know where she could go but she wanted to grab her daughter and run. But she sat there on the edge of the bed staring at the man she thought she loved. 

Lorenzo yawned and stretched. His eyes still closed he rolled onto his side and reached for Carly. Finding just empty space he slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Whatever words he'd been about to say froze on his lips as she stared at him. 

He nodded his head in recognition to the look in her eyes. "Your memory…" 

"Is back, yes." She finished for him, her voice icy. "How could you do this to me?" 

He looked at her with a soft smile, which only made her want to hit him. "I did it for us." 

"God! Can't you even tell the truth for once?" She spat at him. She rolled off the bed, taking the sheet with her, leaving him uncovered. "You did it for yourself! Because you're selfish and you don't give a damn about anyone else's wants or needs." 

"Didn't I make you happy, Carly? You were happy and you were in love. I didn't fake that and you couldn't either. You wanted to be here with me." 

"Because I didn't know! I had no choice!" Carly cried. "If I knew what was happening, if I understood…I would have ever chosen you." 

"There's something between us Carly. There's always been and you've always known it. You try to deny it but you can't. You even saved my life." 

"I would have saved anyone that night. There was no reason for you to die…then." She glared at him. He got off the bed and casually walked over the chair his robe was thrown over. He slipped into it and faced her calmly. 

His calm irritated her. How could he be so relaxed when her whole world was crumbling around her? 

"You had to know this wouldn't last forever. I would remember and I would catch you." 

"Of course I knew you would some day remember." He admitted. "I always knew it would happen." 

"And now that it has…you can't keep me here!" 

"I wouldn't-" 

"I'm leaving and I'm going home!" Carly cut in, her voice sharp and edging on hysterical. 

"Like that?" He raised an eyebrow reminding her that all she wore was a bed sheet. 

She glanced down at her outfit and looked back at him in frustration. He silently passed her own robe. She snatched it out of his hands and stared at him pointedly until he got the hint and turned his back. 

She quickly pulled on the robe, tightening the belt with angry movements. "I want to go home." 

He nodded. "You can. Or you can stay here. It's your choice." 

"I already chose. Home. Where my family is. My God, everyone thinks I'm dead, even Michael." She gasped suddenly realizing this. 

"Yes, unfortunately. But I swear that even if I could, I wouldn't go back and change a thing. I don't regret our time together." 

She gaped at him. "Our time together? _Our time together_? This wasn't some quick vacation, Lorenzo. _This_," she waved her hands around widely, "was a carefully orchestrated lie." 

She continued, her lips curling in disgust, "You feed me lie after lie. Like how we met. How did it go again? Oh yes, we were at a party. And it was love at first sight but I played hard to get but you wore me down. Right?" 

He moved restlessly. "Carly…" 

"And then it was one big whirlwind romance complete with the fairytale wedding." She smirked. "But the wedding pictures were in our house in…South America and you never got around to sending for them. Right?" 

"Carly…" 

"But you managed to sneak in a few truths. We celebrated my birthday." Carly narrowed her eyes. "You investigated me obviously. So I guess everything wasn't a lie." 

"Condemn me if you want Carly. I didn't hurt you in any way and you never wanted for anything. Yes, I was selfish because I wanted you-" 

"And you don't care who you hurt in the process." She hissed. 

"And I didn't care who I hurt, yes, because you were always my goal. I love you, Carly." 

"You don't know the meaning of love so don't throw that word around. I'm not going to fall into your arms and say it's okay because you claim to love me." 

He smiled and shook his head. "I know. I knew it wouldn't be easy. But I don't give up easily, Carly, you should know that." 

She sank down onto the bed. "I can't even look at you. Everything I believed in. Our life here, the life we made with our…_my_ daughter. A big joke. Just a big joke by a man obsessed." 

He came over to her, kneeling in front of her. He took her hands and tried to get her to look him in the face. 

"None of this was a joke. I am not obsessed. I just…I love you. Deny it all you want but I know what I feel and I know what you felt here with me. Now you can curse me all you want but I'm not going to pretend that we don't have something together. You told me we bonded during Mariela's delivery." 

"I was a fool." She whispered, looking down. 

He tilted her chin up. "No, you-" 

Forcing herself to stand up, she stared over his head at the wall. "Please leave now. I'm not a prisoner? I need to get dressed and get Mariela ready." 

"Carly…" 

"Go. Please." 

Sighing, he nodded and decided to let it go for the moment. He swiftly left the room. 

Once he was gone Carly flopped back onto the bed, her hands covering her eyes. "What am I going to do?" 

* * *

"You're packing already." He stated this simply. 

Carly paused only once in her packing to raise an eyebrow at him. Then she threw another handful of baby clothes into a bag. She may be taking only a few items of clothing that he bought her but she was going to make sure her daughter had everything she needed. 

Lorenzo stood in the doorway of the nursery. He wore dark slacks and a light blue shirt; open at the neck with a thin gold chain she brought him a few months ago on a day trip. His hands were clasped behind his back and he regarded her with a serious look. 

"Where is Mariela?" 

"In the garden with Donata." Carly told him, keeping her head down and concentrating on her task. "I told Donata we were leaving and she wanted to say goodbye." 

"You're not taking Donata with you?" He asked casually. 

"Of course not. I have a nanny at home." Carly paused. "Hopefully she's still with Michael." 

"Here." He strolled into the room and over to her. He pulled a folder out from behind his back and waved it at her. 

She took the folder from him slowly and gave him a suspicious look. "What is this?" 

"Information so you don't have to go back blind. I kept watch over certain people in Port Charles just in case." 

"Just in case." She murmured. She walked over to the antique rocking chair he'd brought her a month after giving birth to Mariela. She swallowed the sudden lump that appeared in her throat as she remembered the nights of watching him rock Mariela to sleep in it. He'd used it more often than she did. _Stop that right now. Enemy. He is the enemy and a few good memories don't change that fact._

"Carly?" She'd been standing there, staring at the rocking chair, not moving or saying a word. It worried him. "Are you all right?" 

Carly slid into the rocking chair. "What kind of information?" 

She flipped through the pages in the folder, not really seeing the detailed reports and photographs. 

"Useful." He shrugged. "You can take it with you. Read it on the plane." 

Carly closed the folder and sat it on her lap. She looked up at him. "You've read it. Give me the highlights." 

"Who do you want to know about? Michael? He's doing well. A few months after your…Corinthos had him moved to your mother's house." 

She frowned. "Why?" 

"Safety precautions I suppose." He shrugged. "There was tight security-" 

Carly sat up, an idea suddenly coming to her. "You were going to take Michael!" 

He shrugged again. "If there had been a chance to, I would have brought him to you." 

Carly muttered something under her breath. 

Lorenzo continued. "Not shortly afterwards the Quartermaines tried to sue for custody." 

"There is no way Sonny would have left them get their hands on my son. AJ signed over his rights and Sonny legally adopted him." 

"The Quartermaines did not get Michael. Whatever judges Corinthos didn't cover, I did." 

She gave him a dark look. "Don't look smug. I'm not going to thank you for that. Is there anything else I should know?" 

"Aren't you curious about how Corinthos has been spending his time?" 

"And you seem awfully excited to tell me." She clenched her jaw. "So spit it out." 

"I don't take delight in telling you this…or maybe I do." 

"So tell me already." 

Lorenzo strolled around the nursery, taking his time. "A short time after Corinthos discovered he was the father of Alexis Davis's child." 

"What?" Carly forced herself to stay seated. "But there'd been tests done…" 

"Faked." 

"Who told him this? Ned?" "Alexis told him herself. Actually it was maybe," He thought for a moment, "a month or two after your memorial service." 

"Why would she?" She murmured more to herself than to him. "So what happened?" 

"He fought for custody." 

"Naturally." 

"Yes, naturally. He sent away your son for his 'safety' but is trying to gain custody of another child." 

"_You_ don't get to look down on anyone." She sneered. "He's still trying to get custody?" 

Her insult rolled off his back. He expected it. "Long fight. So far all he has is supervised visits, last I heard. There might be updated information in the folder." 

"And I'm sure there's more you're not telling me." 

"Look in the folder." He urged. 

She opened the folder again and flipped until she found the part about Sonny. She ignored the written reports and went to the photos. Her eyes grew soft as she looked at the pictures of him. 

"Sonny…" She went through the pictures, some of Sonny alone, a few with Michael which she stopped at and smiled, others with business associates and then finally the ones with Alexis. Alexis and her daughter and Sonny. At the park, at Kelly's, at other places. Some with the little girl and some without. Together. 

She looked up Lorenzo, frustrated. "So?" 

He'd stopped walking around the nursery and was leaning against the wall by the window. "I could tell you more. I could explain but you know." 

"He moved on." She whispered. She forced herself to look him calmly in the eye. "How could I expect him not to?" 

"You're taking it better than I thought." 

"It's been a year. I didn't think he would shrivel up and die. It doesn't matter, whether he's moved on or not. Nothing would make stay here with you. Now I'm going to finish packing and then I'm taking my daughter and getting the hell out of here." 

* * *

Hours later, Carly paused in the doorway of the Lorenzo's study. He sat behind the desk, his chair turned towards the windows. She could just see his profile, his head was down and his eyes were closed. He looked tired. Her hand curled around the doorjamb. Another day she would have gone to him, asked him what was wrong, tried to raise his spirits. 

Instead she rapped her knuckles against the door and said loudly. "I'm ready." 

He stood and after a moment he turned to her. "All right. I'll give you a ride to the airfield." 

She fiercely shook her head. "No. I'd rather just have someone else drive me." 

"I'm taking you and Mariela." He said firmly. 

What did it matter as long as she was leaving. She threw her hands up. "Fine, whatever. We'll meet you at the car in a few minutes." 

* * *

It was over so quickly before Carly could realize it. The ride over to the airfield was quick and silent. She didn't have anything else to say to Lorenzo and he didn't bother coming up with weak chitchat. What was there left to say? 

A cheerful flight attendant helped Carly bring Mariela and their things on board. Lorenzo followed them but didn't speak. For a moment she wondered if he was coming with them but she pushed the thought away. 

Once everything was situated she turned to Lorenzo, unsure of how to say goodbye. 

"This is Edgar." Lorenzo gestured towards the large hulking man already on board. He nodded at them. "He's going with you." 

"I don't want-" 

"I'm not going to send you back without help or security." He said with a determined glint in his eye. "He'll take care of you if there is anything you need done and he can contact me for you." 

"Not going to happen. I won't ever need anything from you." She vowed. "And after this I hope to God I never see you again." 

"I'm letting you leave Carly…" He gazed down at her, his eyes soft. "But I'm not letting you go." 

"I don't care what you think or feel. I'm going home, Lorenzo, and I'm going to forget all about you and be happy." 

"Anytime you want to come back, the plane will be ready." He said as if she hadn't said a word. He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and smiled briefly before leaving the plane. 

* * *

Carly tried to rest during the flight home but it seemed impossible. Every time she closed her eyes she wondered if this was all a dream. If tomorrow she would wake up back in Lorenzo arms, blissfully ignorant of the truth. 

She groaned and sat up in her seat, trying to avoid looking at Edgar. The man didn't sleep and he kept watching her. A few times she stopped herself from telling him that Lorenzo didn't mean for him to watch over like that. It wasn't that important and right now she had to think. 

She glanced over at Mariela, who slept peacefully in her car seat next to her. Carly wondered again how she was going to explain this to Sonny. How would he react to missing so much of their daughter's life? 

For the first time in a long time Carly didn't have a ready plan. She was coming up with blanks. The only thing on her mind since regaining her memory was getting home and leaving Lorenzo. 

She wanted to hate him more than she already did. He destroyed her life twice. He took her away from Sonny and her family. Then he gave the most perfect year of her life and that was destroyed this morning. 

The solo flight attendant came over to Carly and murmured, "Mrs. Al-" 

"Corinthos." She corrected sharply. "My name is Mrs. Corinthos." 

The woman didn't bat an eyelash. She nodded. "We will be landing in Port Charles soon, Mrs. Corinthos." 

"Fine." Carly sat back in her seat. Just as the attendant turned to go Carly called out. "Is there a phone or something I could use?" 

"Yes, there is." She walked over to the other end of the cabin and returned with a phone. She passed it over to Carly with a blank smile. "Is there anything else?" 

"No." Carly shook her head. She stared at the phone not really knowing whom to call. Finally she heaved a sigh and dialed the only person she knew she could count on. She just prayed he'd be there to answer her call. 

Her mouth dry, she waited for him to pick up. "Yeah?" 

"Jason? Oh God, Jason…it's Carly." 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for replying. I love that so many people are liking this. :-) 

* * *

Carly stepped off the plane and he was there waiting for her. She smiled, her chin trembling slightly as she tried not to give into the urge to cry. She was home. 

"Jason!" She called out, waving even though she was the only person there. She shifted a still sleepy Mariela higher on her hip and started towards Jason. 

He shook his head in that familiar old Jason way and she laughed a little. She picked up her pace and half jogged towards him. He met her halfway across the tarmac, enveloping her in a warm hug. 

Carly tucked her face into his neck and sighed. They stood there quietly; holding each other until Mariela began to protest being squeezed. Carly moved back and said, her voice wobbling, 

"Oh God, Jason. I didn't know how much I missed you until now." 

"Where…Carly, where were you?" He managed to stammer out. His hand stroked her arm as if reassuring himself she was real. 

"I was…long story!" She laughed slightly. "But I'm back and look who I brought with me." 

Jason glanced at Mariela quickly then focused on Carly again. "I see. But what happened?" 

"We…_I_ named her Mariela." Carly didn't want to ruin their reunion by getting him worked up over Lorenzo. 

Edgar came up silently behind them. He nodded at Carly. "Where do you want me to put your things, Mrs. Alcazar." 

"_Corinthos_." Carly hissed, hoping Jason wouldn't catch it. "Jason will take care of it." 

But Jason heard. His grip on Carly's arm tightened in reflex. "Alcazar? Did he say Alcazar?" 

She winced. Damn it. 

"Jason, I can explain. Just not here and not now." 

"You were with Alcazar all this time?" Jason said in harsh, disbelieving tone. "We thought you were dead. We had a funeral and you were with _Alcazar_?" 

"Come on, Jase! You know me better than that. I thought you did at least. Do you think I would really let my child think I was dead for a year just to be with Lorenzo?" 

Jason propped his hands on his hips and gave her that familiar "I want an answer, now" look. "Then what happened?" 

Carly shook her head and shifted Mariela in her arms. "I can't believe you want to do this, here and now. I just got _home_." 

"Carly." He warned her. 

"Edgar, find her stroller. She's getting heavy." She stalled. 

Jason sighed and took Mariela from Carly. Mariela looked at him suspiciously before laying her head on his shoulder, popping her thumb in her mouth, and closing her eyes. Jason raised his eyebrow at Carly. "Now?" 

"I had amnesia." Carly spat out. "I went to meet him at the docks. It had rained and the stairs were slippery. I, of course, fell. Woke up, had no idea who I was." 

"And Alcazar…" 

Carly nodded. "He jumped at the opportunity. He flew me out of the country and set up my 'death'. For the past year I thought he was my husband. It wasn't until this morning that I woke up with my memory intact." 

Jason was silent, staring at her. He doubted her story. There was something missing to it. "So he just let you go on his private plane?" 

"With Edgar here." She gestured at the man. "My 'protection'. By the way, Edgar, I don't need you anymore. I'm home. Jason's here. I'm good." 

"And that's that?" Jason said getting her to focus on him again. 

"Yes." Carly folded her arms and lifted her chin. "I can't believe you made—" 

"Where is he?" 

"He's not on the plane if that's what you're asking." 

"Where did he have you?" 

"Why? So you can go there and kill him or end up killed yourself?" Carly snapped. "No, I'm not telling you." 

"You shouldn't protect him." 

"I'm not protecting him. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt in all of this." Carly threw her hands up in the air. "I can't believe this. I thought you'd be happy to see _me_ and instead you're grilling me about Lorenzo." 

"Did he hurt you at all?" 

Carly shook her head furiously. "_No._ He treated me…he treated me very nicely. And that's _all_ I'm going tell you. Now I want to go home, see Michael. See my family." 

Jason put his arm around her, bringing her against his side for a quick hug. "I _am_ happy that you're home, Carly." 

"You missed me right?" Her eyes twinkled. 

"Yeah, nobody drives me as crazy as you." He twinkled back. "But there's some things you should know. Michael's not—" 

"He's living with Bobbie. I know. I know a lot of things." She stared at the ground. "I know about Alexis and Kristina." 

"He told you." 

"He didn't want me coming back blind." Carly felt weird trying to explain it to Jason. On some level she understood why Lorenzo gave her the folder. In his way he'd been preparing her and trying to protect her from getting hurt. 

* * *

The reunion with Bobbie, thank goodness, went much better in Carly's opinion. 

Jason had gone first. Still holding Mariela, who'd seemed to really like him, he pounded on the door. Bobbie answering, regarding Mariela with confusion. 

"Jason? Who…" 

Jason stepped moved over so Bobbie could see Carly. Carly smiled sheepishly at her, "Hi Mama." 

Bobbie's scream sent them all into action. Carly rushed over to her. Mariela began crying, Jason trying his best to calm her. Lucas suddenly came crashing down the stairs, yelling, wanting to know what was happening. 

He skidded to a stop at the door. Carly and Bobbie were wrapped up in a big hug. Bobbie shook from the force of her tears. Jason politely looked away. 

Carly, with tears in her eyes, looked over Bobbie's shoulder and smiled at her brother. "Hey Lucas." 

Lucas clutched the doorjamb, his jaw open, his eyes wide. "You're alive." 

Carly giggled. "Looks like." 

"God, Carly, this is not funny!" Bobbie recovered long enough to say. She wiped ineffectively at her tears and sniffled. "Where were you, what happened?" 

"Long story but I'll do my best to explain." She promised. 

"Explain? This better be a damn good story, Carly." Bobbie warned as she grabbed Carly's hand and pulled her into the house. "Is this my granddaughter?" 

Jason easily handed Mariela over to Bobbie. Carly smoothed Mariela's thick black curls down and nodded. "This is Mariela." 

"Oh well you aren't just the most beautiful thing ever." Bobbie cooed as she led the way to the living room. Lucas followed them in a daze. He moved over to Carly and covertly reached out to pinch her. 

"Hey!" She whipped around to glare at him. She rubbed her arm where he got her. "What was that?" 

"Just, you know, making sure." He mumbled. 

"You pinch _yourself_," Carly reached over and pinched him sharply, "to see if you're dreaming." 

"Guys." Bobbie warned. She paused and smiled. She was just happy to see Carly alive again she could even probably stand their bickering. 

Bobbie situated herself on the couch, cradling Mariela in her arms. Carly sat down close to them while Lucas perched on the arm of the couch. 

"So tell me. _What happened_?" 

Carly clasped her hands together on her lap. "I, uh, had amnesia." 

"Amnesia?" Bobbie said suspiciously. 

"It happens." Carly said with a frown. "I thought I was someone else. I've been living out of the country. I didn't remember who I was until this morning and I came home as soon as I could." 

"Tell her where you were, Carly." Jason spoke up. 

Carly shot him a look. "I was going to." 

"She was with Alcazar." Jason said for her. 

"Jesus, Jason!" Carly groaned in exasperation. 

"Alcazar?" Bobbie repeated, her eyes huge with shock. 

"That arms dealer guy?" Lucas asked. When they all looked at him in surprise, he shrugged. "Hey I read the newspaper sometimes." 

"So you were with…Alcazar?" Bobbie said, trying to understand this. 

"Don't make it sound like I chose to go. I didn't know what I was doing, I had amnesia, I thought I was his wife!" Carly cried. 

"Oh honey." Bobbie rubbed the back of Carly's hand. "I didn't mean to make it sound like an accusation. I know you would have never willingly done anything like that. But—" 

"No buts." Carly said forcefully. "I'm home and _that's_ all that matters." 

She said this while staring intently at Jason, letting him know without a doubt she wasn't going to discuss it anymore. 

"Now, where's my son?" 

* * *

Carly crept into Michael's dark room. She knew she should have waited until morning but she couldn't stop herself. The light from the hall showed him sleeping peacefully on his stomach. Carly took a moment to just watch him. He'd grown a little in the year she'd been gone but he was still her little boy. 

She knelt next to the bed and lightly touched his hair. She whispered. "My little man." 

"Wake up, sweetie." She gently shook his shoulder. "Michael, wake up, honey." 

Michael moaned a little in his sleep and mumbled, "Not time for school yet." 

Carly laughed a little, holding back the tears that were threatening to well up inside of her. "No, Mr. Man, it's not time for school." 

Michael slowly woke up. He stretched and rolled over to his side. He looked at Carly, his eyes squinting in disbelief. 

He pushed himself up on his elbow and smiled. "Mommy?" 

"Yes, it's me." 

"This is a good dream." Michael said and laid back down, closing his eyes and going back to sleep. 

"No, honey, it's not a dream." Carly insisted. She stroked his hair. "Open your eyes." 

Michael sleepily opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. Carly smiled broadly. "See honey, it's me. It's not a dream." 

Michael sat up in the bed and started to touch her but stopped himself. Carly took his hand in hers and squeezed. Michael lunged himself off the bed and into her arms. Carly rocked back on her heels as she caught him. 

"Mommy!" 

"Oh, Michael." She wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in his hair. The tears she'd been holding back tumbled forward. "See, I'm real. I'm real." 

Michael pushed back so he could see her clearly. "What happened, Mommy? Did I do something wrong?" 

"No!" Carly hugged him against her. "No, you did nothing wrong. I…I got confused. And I forgot where I was supposed to be. But I'm back, sweetie. And I'm never leaving you again." 

"Promise?" Michael folded his arms doubtfully. 

"Promise." Carly looked him in the eye. 

Michael glanced down and frowned. Carly caught his confused look. "What's wrong?" 

"Where's the baby? Where's my baby brother?" Michael demanded. 

"Ah…" Carly hesitated. "Remember how sure we were that it was a boy?" 

"It's not? You had a girl?" Michael wrinkled up his face in distaste. 

"Hey now. You have a beautiful little sister." Carly chided him. 

"Am I going to like her?" 

"You're going to love her." Carly promised. 

* * *

Carly was unable to get to Sonny that night. She'd planned on going to him after reuniting with Michael but Michael turned clingy after they went downstairs to introduce him to Mariela. The little girl took to him but then again she wasn't shy around strangers and Michael seemed to like her also. 

But after that Michael did not want to let Carly go. He sat close to her on the couch while Bobbie and Jason tried to fill her in on things. When she went to the kitchen for a drink he followed behind her. He wouldn't rest until Carly held his hand while he fell asleep, after promising five times that she would be there in the morning. So a trip to the penthouse was out until the next morning after Michael was off to school. 

Now she was stepping off the elevator to that familiar corridor. Nothing had changed here and yet any comfortable homecoming feelings that she had last night weren't happening now. 

She sent a smile to the startled guard who could not believe his eyes. She patted him on his cheek. "Hey Max." 

Max stared at her in amazement. "Wow." 

"Yeah, a few people have already said the same thing." She shrugged, beginning to take the reactions in stride. "Is uh…is Sonny home?" 

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, he's in." Max opened the door. 

"Thanks." She sailed into the penthouse and stopped short looking at all the changes. The pictures of Sonny, Carly and Michael were gone. There were a few pictures of Sonny and what had to be Kristina. In a corner there was a playpen piled high with toys. The table was set for two people and a high chair was set up between them. She raised an eyebrow. _How…interesting._

Sonny came out of the kitchen holding two plates. They went crashing to the floor when he saw her standing in front of him. 

"Carly?" He whispered. 

She smiled. "Sonny." 

She went to, intending to hug him but he caught her by the arms and held her away from him. She looked at him in confusion. "Sonny. What's wrong?" 

His fingers bit painfully into her arms as he squeezed them and focused on her face. "I…" 

"Hey, hey…" She said in a soft voice. "It's me." 

He took a deep breath and allowed her comes closer. She caressed the side of his face and cuddled close to him. A beat passed before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

_Oh, this…this is perfect_, she thought, _if it could stay just like this_. She tilted her head back and caught him watching her with his dark serious eyes. 

"Where?" 

"I had amnesia. I…" 

She wanted to keep it all from him but it would only be a matter of time before he found it all out. Before Jason would tell him everything. 

"Up until yesterday I thought I was married to Lorenzo Alcazar. He faked my death and—" 

"Alcazar!" He hissed, pushing her away from him. "You were with Alcazar?" 

"Don't say it like that!' She cried. Damn it, she didn't need him jumping immediately to the wrong conclusion. "I wasn't _with_ Alcazar by choice. I thought he was my husband. I had _amnesia_." 

"You knew." He said accusingly, pointing a finger at her. "In the back of your mind you knew and you liked it and you stayed." 

"Oh my God, Sonny! Would you stop and listen to yourself. Are you that eager to think the worst of me. Do you think I would leave my child and you behind like that?" 

"You always liked him. You stuck for him. You _saved_ his life." Sonny muttered more to himself than to her. He spoke as if he was trying to convince himself it was true. 

"Sonny." Carly reached for him, pleading. "Don't do this. I'm home, ok. And everything…everything can go back the way it was." 

"No." He shook his head. "No. You were…things can't just go back." 

"I'm _willing_ to overlook _certain_ things…_people_." Carly gestured around the living room. "I wasn't here, I can't change that. All you have to do is accept that…Look, I know it's hard but—" 

"Where's my baby?" Sonny cut her off with a hard look. 

"Our daughter is at the brownstone with Bobbie." Carly told him, holding back her growing anger. He just wouldn't listen to her. "We had a girl, I named her Mariela." 

He nodded tightly. "When did you come back? Today? Last week? How long have you had your 'memory' back?" 

Carly tightened her jaw and took a moment and tried to answer him calmly. "I came back yesterday, the same day I got my memory. Jason picked me up at the airport—" 

"Jason." Sonny spat out. 

"Yes, _Jason_. I called him because the last thing I wanted was a big scene at the airport. Jason picked me up and I went to the brownstone first because I needed to see Michael." 

"So you just suddenly remembered everything and decided to come home." He said doubtfully. 

"Yes." 

"And Alcazar, the man who made us all think you were dead and stole you away just let you walk right out?" 

"Yes." Carly folded her arms. 

"Where were you for the past year? Where'd he stash you?" 

"Out of the country." Carly snapped. 

"Where?" 

"I'm not going to tell you." 

"After all this, you're still protecting him." He said in disgust. "Which proves to me that you wanted to be there all that time. What happened, Carly? Did he get tired of you? Toss you out? You thought you could crawl back here and—" 

"Stop being disgusting! I'm trying to protect _you_. There's no reason for you to go after him. He knows how I feel about him. He wouldn't dare try to come after me again." 

"You want him to live." 

"I don't want you to die!" 

"Then tell me where he is!" Sonny roared. 

"No!" 

"You want him, Carly? Go back to him." Sonny turned his back on her, dismissing her. 

"I don't want him. I want you." Carly said. "I came back for you and my family. But I'm starting to believe you're looking for any excuse to throw me out. Where you that happy thinking I was dead so I could be another dead wife you to mourn? To visit my grave when you feel the need to do penance?" 

"Watch it…" He turned back to her. His dark eyes narrowed on her. 

"You couldn't wait to move on. I know everything that went on here, like you kicking my son when you I thought I was dead and then—" 

The door opening and the arrival of Alexis and Kristina cut off Carly's words. Alexis had a duffel bag in one hand and the other clung to the toddler who took quick jerky steps as she tried to hurry into the penthouse. 

"Guess who's here to spend the weekend with Daddy…" Alexis trailed off as she spotted Carly. Kristina tugged free of Alexis and ran towards to Sonny. 

"Speak of the devil." Carly muttered. 

"Carly. This is a…_Carly_." 

Carly decided to take the out available to her. She couldn't stay there and try to argue with this man when his new girlfriend and daughter showed up for a visit. "Yup, I'm alive. Old news. I'm outta here." 

She stomped towards the door. Alexis quickly moved out of the way. 

"I want my daughter." Sonny announced coldly. Carly didn't even bother assuming he was talking to Alexis. 

She turned around and looked at him, just as cold. "Come by the brownstone. You can see her _and_ your son." 

* * *

Edgar's duties included more than just playing bodyguard to Carly. He was also to send a detailed report back to Lorenzo every other day, just to keep him up to date. 

Lorenzo closed down his email program and sat back in his desk chair. He smiled in satisfaction. Carly, her mother, and her son were happy to be back together and for that Lorenzo was glad. He'd always regretted not being able to bring her the little boy. Carly had also been reunited with Morgan and she was leaning on him for support. _He_ was the first one she called for help. Not Corinthos, it seemed. That reunion had ended in Carly leaving the Harborview Towers in tears, Edgar reported. 

Things weren't going to go smoothly for the couple. Which was in Lorenzo's favor. If Corinthos was stupid enough to throw away a miracle like Carly coming back from the dead then he truly didn't deserve her. And it will be easier for Lorenzo to convince her of his love and that she should be with him. 

Lorenzo turned his chair around and stared out the window behind him. All he needed to do was a wait a few days and let Corinthos screw himself over. Lorenzo already had one thing going for him. The year Carly had spent with him had been as perfect as he could make it. And when Corinthos continued to ruin things for himself Carly will look back at their time together with fondness. And she will wish she were back with Lorenzo. 

All he had to do was wait and she will come to him. 

He looked over his shoulder at his computer again. Or maybe he could speed things up a bit. It would be _wrong_ to make Carly come all the way to Italy when he could be in Port Charles, waiting. 


End file.
